doki_doki_death_notes_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rena Eraline
"Natalie! I'm so happy to see you!" - Rena Eraline, Page 3. Rena Eraline '''is one of the consident main characters of the school time!!! story and starts off as an atagonist in her arival in season 2, action time!!! '''Appearance Edit Comma high school Edit Rena wears the female default Comma high school uniform along with a purple bag with swiggly lines all over it. She has Log brown hair that reaches to where her THICC-ness starts and wears glasses, and she appears to not sleep a lot considering her large bags undearneath her dark brown eyes. Detective uniform Edit Rena wears the Eraline Techno uniform design by her father and given to her by her mother. It's a white jacket with black at the ends with blue glowing, and the same goes for the pockets. She wears a black short skirt and white thigh socks that also have black at the top with blue glowing off them. She's the tallest out of the main five girls, is the thickest one, and is suppose to look the most both normal and out of place character out of the main five. Rena is the 23rd tallest character. (the larger the number the taller they are.) Personality Edit Typically, Rena is a chearful, dumb and annoying girl who also comes off as obnoxious at times. She doesn't have the best grades, unless it's visual arts, technology, digital citzenship or even math to some extent. The subjects she's worst at are PE, music (unless it's keyboard), and cooking. Everything else she's medicore at it (english) or doesn't bother with at all (Science). Rena also has a massive fanbase in the story, since she is the daughter of one of the worlds best geniuses currently, Claudia Eraline, and their are rumors about Rena being the succsors of Claudia and taking a large partin the creation of androids when it comes to their programming. Even though many of the characters believe Rena is just plain stupid and doesn't suit being the leader of a company surroudoing being acutally useful, She's very clever. Rena has a high understanding of how humans work, and can keep secrets hidden effortlessly, and can create guns and weapons in a matter of days. She sometimes makes jokes about her having a high IQ, mainly because she's lowkey telling the truth. Rena also is very obsessive of the people she cares about, partically Sapphire. Rena often takes photos of her and puts them in a secret box along with recording her on her phone, following where Sapphire goes when she's out of school, is happy when she learns Sapphire cares about her, even if it's negative, and outright says to her whenever their alone says that should would really like it if they got over their rivarly and become more than friends. Abilites and strengths Edit Intelligance Edit Rena is very intelligent, and knows what people's weaknesses are just by getting to know them a bit. So,When she's in a pyscical fight, she only needs to dodge a few of their attacks before having a pretty good idea of what their fighting style is and can either beat them or just mimic their attacks until they get annoyed and run away. Strength Edit Rena can easily pick up heavy objects and can hold around a giant sycthe without a sweat. Even if she doesn't have any actual weapons in her hand, as long as there is a object around her, she doesn't have a problem about bashing someone with a stick if that' the case. Technology Edit Rena is very skilled and experiance when it comes to technology and inventing machines. Rena, already at her age, Has made the first android created and the most advanced androids, along with a glove that can hack anything. She also can turn a umbrella into a sniper, and later in the story makes a telaportion machine that can teleport her anyway she throws it to. Weaknesses Edit Speed Edit Rena normally can't run fast for a long period of time, and gets extremely puffed out after doing so. When she runs normally, she has a hard time catching up because of how slow on her feet she is. At one point, despite taking all the fast but risky routes to catch a criminal, When she comes close to him, the only reasons she didn't fall of a building and die was because Adam decided to repay her for saving his life and trying her best by forgetting the mission and helping her instead. Boredom and excitement Edit Rena is the type of person that see's herself as to smart to feel tension or or worried, but when she does, she gets so caught up with excitement with the realization that she is indeed a human and can feel emotions that she forgets her surrodings and instead goes into a laughing fit and get ieasily distraction. Sapphire Edit Sapphire is the only person that is on equal intelligence when compared with Rena, but is much faster than her. Usually, Sapphire's tricks are so simple that they go over Rena's head, who always suspects a puzzle will always be complicated, no matter how you look at it. In the magority of the pysical fights they have, either it's a tie or Rena wins but is serverly injured. However, Sapphire can cause many emotions out of Rena, so if she does do that in a pysical fight, she can have a higher possibilty of winning. Background Edit Rena comes from a rich, powerful and succsesful family with a company known as Eraline techno. Her mother, Claudia, is the founder and leader of the comapny, and it's rumored that Rena will become the succsesor to Claudia. Rena's mother has always treated Rena more as a fighting machine rather than a human being, and would often push Rena to the bone until she would pass out so much to the point it messed up Rena's body. On the other hand, Rena's father treated her with affection and had high expections of Rena being a very studious child, and Rena would always try to live up to those ecpections and would burst into tears even if her father or mother were disapointed with her. While Rena made the programming for the first android created, her father made the skin and created his look while her mother made the android's voice. When the android was first created and tested, Rena purposely didn't tell either of her parents that the adroid soon later to be called Adam was created to be a human and react to situations and devolp a personalitgy in life, so she was overload with joy when her father reacted postivily with the new invention and her mother being curios about how it would react. Adam was pretty much a mix between being Rena's first actual friend and son, that was, until her mother had betrayed Rena by dismantalling Adam without Rena's permission in order to look on how Rena made his programing. Ever since Adam 1.0 basically died, multple versions of him were created instead to be sold and programmed to not disobay or think at all. While of this was going on, Rena was being trained how to defend herself because of soe of the backlash the world was giving to there succses and company. At one point in her life, Rena was forced into a situation where she had to kill three people considering they were trying to shoot her and her family. When she turned 10, Her mother manipulated Rena into getting in their car. What Rena didn't know is that they were going to be in a car crash later, and rena and her mother went to the hostipal. Rena was already suspecting something was up when she woke up in the hostpital only to have a bandage ob her shoulder and her mother being competely fine. Later that night, Rena's mother toke her up to the rooftop where Claudia questioned how it feels to kill someone at her age. Rena replied coldy by saying that there worthlesss thugs with no meaning other than to be worthless thugs and that she saw no wrong doing her actions. Claudia responded with asking what if those people were her parents, where Rena confessed that she would still kill them, and that it's weird to compare yourself to strangers. After Rena said that, Her father quickly ran up to Rena asking if she were okay, and out of shock, Claudia pushed Rena off the roof, and her father fell too to save her, resulting in his suicide. It was at this point that Rena gained PTSD and trust issues, partically of humans. Rena began to hate mankind with a passion, blaming the world for leaving her out of a happy, normal life. Rena gained servre injures from the fall, and Claudia came up with the idea to make Rena's body have half of an android body. Claudia managed to convice the doctors that the idea wouldn't result in Rena's death, but what they didn't know that Claudia would keep Rena awake for the entire experiance. Ever since then, her mother has down some unprofessional ''things to Rena. Still, Rena will one day take over the company and plans on killing her mother oneday because she doesn't see Claudia as her mother. '''Relationships' Edit Love interests - Sapphire Karff 'Edit Rena and Sapphire started off very, very badly. Sapphire's goal in the story was to assassinate Rena because of the massive price Sapphire would get for killing her, and that Sapphire blames her little sister's death on Rena because one of the Eraline techno coworkers killed her,but payed their way out of it. They also both have the same amount if intelligance, and even though Sapphire is weaker but faster, and Rena is slower but stronger. In the story, Sapphire accidently ends up realizing that their both quite similar, and that it isn't Rena's fault that her little sister died, and ends up helping Rena take over her company and stop the genocidal android revolution, and even ends up being her assistant, along with being her girlfriend. "'3F455" Adam Edit Adam was the first android that Rena every created, but was later on destroyed. When Rena is 12, she meets Adam for a second time and he's her partner for the android investiagtion. Rena deslikes the idea at first, believing that she doesn't need help from a walking, talking, and annoying piece of plastic. As the sotry goes on, Adam gains more and more memories from his past with a small child (Rena) and becomes friends once again with Rena. Also, there's a part in the story where an andorid injures Adam, and it manages to make Rena as fast as she can in a fit of rage, but Adam even forgets the mission to save her from her fall. Natalie Coles Edit Natalie and Rena are close friends and have known each other for a long time. (The rest of the information about Natalie's relationship with Rena and the other characters will be added when i can be bothered.) Gallery Edit Coming soon Triva Edit * Out of the main five girls, Rena is the most suspicous one. * Rena is probably one of the most popular characters considering the rare comments. * Rena is lgbt * Rena's design has chnaged the most, since at the start and in the first promotional artworks, Rena's bangs have gotten longer and her eye shape has changed. * Rena is inspired by Hank anderson from detroit:become human, Catra from she ra, and Rena from higurashi. Category:Characters Category:School time!!! Category:Action time!!! Category:Female Category:Eraline family